The invention relates to toilets and more specifically to syphonic flushing apparatus located in the water tank of a toilet.
In the past, it has often been the custom to use a drop valve for closing the outlet pipe of a toilet tank but such valves are subject to leakage when they wear, with subsequent wastage of water which can represent a severe economic drain on the community. Syphonic flushing devices have been proposed which eliminate the risk of wastage of water in this way because the loop of the syphon is normally located above the water level of the tank, thus breaking the path for water to flow out of the tank until syphonic action is started. However, good syphonic action is dependent upon there being no air leakage into the syphon which would stop syphonic flow. Previously proposed syphonic flushing apparatus has been subject to air leakage into the syphon past the moving parts of the apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel syphonic flush toilet that reduces the risk of air leakage through the walls of the syphon assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel syphonic flush toilet that utilizes a two piece plastic syphon assembly.
It is a further object of the the invention to provide a novel syphon assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel syphon assembly that can be retrofit into existing toilet water tanks.